Prends ça, Derek !
by Thecrasy
Summary: Ils ne voulaient qu'une chose que leur rituel de Jumelage se passe bien. Derek ne leur avait pas laissé ça. Il allait le payer.


Coucou mes petits piou-piou ! Comment ça va ? On est presque dimanche, et le dimanche c'est mon jour de publication hors DWS ;) Donc, on va dire que j'ai le droit de publier du coup :D Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une petite aventure dans un paring que j'adore tout particulièrement, juste après le Steter et le STerek, il s'agit du, du, du... Je l'ai entendu sur la gauche... Le Stalion :D Je commence tout doucement xD Avec une petite fic toute mignonne ^^ Mais non corrigée, donc je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes :/

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture :D :D

* * *

Stiles claqua la porte derrière lui et se dirigea dans le salon. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, le regard attiré par l'homme déjà là. Son amant était assis sur le canapé. Quatre grandes traces de griffes barraient sa joue droite, il avait la lèvre fendue et sa chemise était déchirée, révélant d'autres lacérations. Il était en train de se bander le bras. La gaze était déjà imbibée de sang.

En voyant ça, Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, nerveux, et avança d'un pas.

« Je suis désolé. »

L'homme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Stiles se rapprocha sur le canapé, posant sa main sur le bras bandé de son amant. « Je sais bien. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Alors c'est normal que ses actions me foutent la honte. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, et j'espère qu'il a bien compris la leçon. »

Le plus vieux eut un petit rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Stiles ricana. « Disons simplement que trouver de la crème à épiler dans son shampoing et du sel dans son café va devenir lassant au bout d'une semaine. Alors ce sera l'aconit dans les draps. Et dans les caleçons. »

Son amant partit dans un grand rire de gorge, amusé à l'idée de cette petite torture. « Tu es bien certain que Derek est ton meilleur ami ? On ne dirait pas, avec ce que tu lui réserves. »

Stiles lui mit une petite claque sur le bras. « Te plains pas ! Fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, sinon tu allais prendre l'affaire en main. Et je veux pas que tu touches à lui. C'est peut-être un con, mais c'est le mien. Ya que moi qui ait le droit de l'embêter. »

Deucalion se tourna vers son jeune émissaire, outré. « Mais c'était notre rituel de Jumelage, Stiles ! J'étais _censé le faire !_ C'est la _tradition !_ Il s'attendait à quoi ? »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais il ne faut pas chercher, des fois, avec Derek. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours fait partie de sa meute, il s'est toujours considéré comme mon alpha. Ce qui est vrai, en un sens. Et me voir partir, ça lui en a foutu un coup, surtout de cette manière. Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé ce rituel, il trouve ça d'un autre âge. Et il a toujours été super possessif, c'est un loup après tout. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il a abusé. D'où l'aconit. C'est pas la variété toxique que j'ai utilisée. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil. « Ah ? »

« Monsieur Loup-Né va enfin découvrir la chose affreuse qu'est le poil à gratter. »

Deucalion haussa les deux sourcils, un air horrifié se peignant sur son visage. « Non ! T'as quand même pas osé ! » Stiles se contenta d'un petit rictus. « Tu sais ce que ça fait le poil à gratter, sur un loup ? On en vient à utiliser nos propres griffes sur nous-même, c'est pas rien ! »

Stiles haussa un sourcil. « Comme tu l'as dit, c'était notre rituel de Jumelage. » Il passa une main sur la pommette sanglante de son Alpha. « Je suis quand même désolé que Derek t'ai foutu une raclée pour m'avoir embrassé. »

Deucalion eut un petit rire. « Il aurait peut-être préféré que ce soit Peter, ou Ennis, ou encore Kali qui gagne le droit de se lier à toi au travers du lien d'émissaire ? »

Stiles eut une grimace de dégoût et se dégagea totalement. « Eurgh, non ! » Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, l'air exaspéré. « Je suis déjà assez blasé de devoir me lier à une meute à peine ma formation finie, imagine encore que tu te sois pas mis dans la course, j'aurais pété un câble ! » Stiles se rassit sur le canapé et souleva le bras intact de Deucalion, se blottissant dans l'espace créé. Il mit ses deux mains sous son menton et envoya un regard enamouré à son amant en battant exagérément des cils. « Mais je savais que tu serais là pour moi, et que tu les battrais tous à plate couture. Mon héros ! »

Il fit une courte pause, avant de reprendre. « N'empêche, s'il t'a cassé la gueule rien que pour m'avoir embrassé alors que c'est une part du rituel, tu imagines ce qu'il te ferait s'il savait que tu m'as volé ma petite fleur ? »

Deucalion grogna. « Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu appelles ça comme ça. » Il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le front de Stiles et celui-ci fit un bruit tout attendri dans le fond de sa gorge. « C'était une communion des corps tout à fait charnelle et sensuelle. » continua l'alpha sans tenir compte du _eurgh, quel romantique_ faussement dégoûté de Stiles.

Celui-ci ricana avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. « Ah bah ça, pour communier, ils ont communié, nos corps. Surtout quand tu as vu la lingerie que je portais et que ça t'a fait perdre le contrôle. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mais tu es une vraie bête au lit. Qui aurait pu croire ça de notre Deucalion international, toujours délicat et distingué. Rawr ! J'ai particulièrement aimé ce _truc_ que tu as fait avec ta langue au début et, mon dieu, quand tes doigts ont - »

Deucalion le fit taire d'un baiser. Puis d'un autre. Et encore un autre. Pour finir par l'emmener dans la chambre afin de faire une réédition de cette communion charnelle et sensuelle. _Prend-toi ça dans la tronche, Derek !_


End file.
